When Bunnies attack
by Jaded Stargazer
Summary: It had started with a trip to the Zoo. No one thought that it will get this serious. Especially after Jason died, Gabi was doing............rating may go up


I got this idea when I was reading a BtVS FanFic.

Enjoy!

It all started with a trip to the zoo. It was for science class. No one thought it would get this bad.

Troy walked into the Zoo. _Why the hell are we even going to this place_, Troy thought, dodging an flying nerd. He looked around for Gabriella, but couldn't find her. So he settled for Sharpay. "Hey Sharpay, what's up," he asked.

"Evaporate retarted person," She screamed.

_Damn, why does she always say to evaporate, doesn't she know that not humanly possible or probable_, Troy thought. "Hey, I used a big word," he said.

"What, you feel special now, you want a cookie," Taylor asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shit, I didn't think that?" Troy asked, stupidly

"No dumbass, now go away, you dumbing me down," Taylor said, in a bitchy voice.

"Hey you owe me a cookie," Troy said, running after her, passing Gabriella and Ryan, having sex in a secluded corner.

"Oh shit, he almost caught us," Ryan said, worried.

"Don't worry, everybody ignores us having sex in this story," Gabriella answered.

"Really," Ryan responded.

"Yeah, don't you remember when Chad caught us, and didn't even notice we were there?"

"Huh."

About 10 minutes later...

"Damn that was good," Ryan said, coming out of the shadows," are you sure no one knows?"

"Probably not," said Gabriella, fixing her skirt,"maybe only the ones who are reading the story."

"Do you think they care," Ryan asked, nuzzeling against Gabriella.

"No"

They walked away.

Ryan walked up to Sharpay. She looked moody," Hey what's wrong, Shar," he asked.

"God, nothings wrong, why, does everybody keep asking what's wrong, I just have PMS," shrieked Sharpay.

"Damn, bitch much?" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you bleach-blond, your just lucky that everybody ignores you and Gabriella having sex or else Troy will kill you and then shove at least 200 basketballs up your ass," and with that she stalked off, leaving Ryan kind of pale.

Everybody met at the bunny cages later that day.

"Hey look there's a corpse outside the the cage," said Chad.

"Whaddya wanna do with it," asked Troy, in a supposed deliberate stupidness.

No one said anything, then the, started a game of kick the corpse. After a while that got boring, so the started to twiddle their thumbs.

"What the hell are we doing," asked Taylor.

"I don't know, maybe the stupid author forgot the plot," said Sharpay, angrily," GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

Author: Fine just stop being a bitch...

"What did you call me," said Sharpay with a snarl.

Author: A bitch, what are ya gonna do about it

"You know what get on with the story," everybody said.

Then suddenly Kelsi recognized the corpse," Oh my god that's Jason," she screamed.

"We know," Chad said,"we were just waiting for you to figure it out."

"Oh alright," Kelsi said.

"Well aren't you gonna cry or anything," asked Ryan

"Not really, he was a crappy boyfriend," responded Kelsi.

Everybody nodded. The suddenly a girl came screaming," The bunnies got out, they're attacking, we're all gonna die!"

"NOOOOOOOO," screamed Troy jumping into Sharpay's arms and holding her neck," not bunnies, anything but bunnies!"

"GET OFF OF ME TROY BOLTON, BEFORE I GO PSYCHO," screamed Sharpay, the a wave of bunnies came killing anybody who got in their way.

"Ewwwwww, that bunny just decapitated that kid," said Gabriella making a face.

"We're all gonna die!" shouted Chad, spitting accidentally, at Taylor.

"I want the news, not the weather," said Taylor, giving the hand to Chad.

"You know what, Taylor...," Chad started.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" screamed Sharpay,"start running for your lives, you stupid bastards!"

"Okay...," everybody inches away.

Then the bunny wave gets nearer.

"People, we have to run for our lives now," Gabi said, sadistically.

"Nobody made you boss," said Kelsi.

"Come on Ryan, lets go have sex," Gabi said, stalking off.

"WHAT?"

"Hello, we're supposed to ignore that," Taylor said with a 'tude

"You know what, we gotta stop these bunny-homies, befo' the put a cap in our asses, 'namin," said Chad.

"Chad, you ain't ghetto, deal with it," said Taylor.

The bunny wave gets closer.

Since they had nothing to do, the started another game of kick the corpse. Then Troy said,"The bunnies are attacking, run for your lives! AHHHHHHHH," Troy ran like a loser.

"Troy," said Sharpay,"Stop running like a stupid bastard, alright."

"And Taylor,"started Sharpay,"lose the attitude, and become the slutty prep we all knew and hated."

"Chad, you are not cool, you're a man-whore," said Sharpay, pointing at Chad.

"Gabriella, we all know that is not you real hair, so take off the wig," stated Sharpay.

"Kelsi...I can't think of anything for you, but I hate you, too," said Sharpay," I hate everybody, and I'm NOT sorry that your all gonna die, BITCHES, HAHAHAHA." And with that she stalked off.

"Damn, psycho much," said Ryan.

The bunnies got closer.

"EVERYBODY, RUN," screamed Gabriella, her wig falling off.

"So Sharpay was right," said Ryan with a nod.

Everybody ran.

So, how did ya like it. I'm alright with critizism. I wrote on a whim. PLZ review, PLZZZZ!

Sharpay: Yeah, review.

Author: What the hell are you doing here?

Sharpay: I came to ask if I'm gonna die.

Author: Probably not.

Sharpay: Alright, then.


End file.
